P R O B L E M
by anonstalker
Summary: Aku selalu mendapat masalah yang tidak bisa kutolak, kalau kutolak apakah aku akan berkahir ditabrak motor pizza? hiruma/karin.


Kalau kau adalah anak cewek yang belum atau tidak pernah dipaksa memasuki klub yang sangat tidak kau inginkan, kau harus tahu bagaimana menyedihkannya kisahku di SMA.

Aku hanya ingin bisa menjadi seorang komikus suatu saat nanti dan berniat memasuki klub seni. Itu saja..

Tapi semuanya berubah saat aku diajak oleh sekumpulan cowok-cowok berbadan besar yang menyuruhku bergabung di klub berbahaya mereka.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, apa perlunya aku melakukan hal seperti ini? Hidupku di SMA hancur sudah.

Berkali-kali aku menganggap diriku akan mati saat aku berdiri di lapangan bagai neraka yang penuh dengan gorila-gorila ngamuk.

Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa berbeda disana. Saat aku dipercayai oleh teman-teman cowok yang pastinya lebih kuat dan unggul. Itu membuatku senang.

Dan dibeberapa waktu aku harus melawan beberapa lawan tangguh…

Terutama saat Christmas Bowl.

* * *

.

ES21 © Riichiro Ingaki and Yuusuke Murata

P R O B L E M © Savannah Mirror

Oneshot GJ

**(**Don't Like? Don't Read!**)**

.

**

* * *

**

Aku sedang duduk di kursi taman, sendirian. Sambil menghilangkan kejenuhan, aku membuat sketsa gambar pohon pinus di taman yang lama-lama kelihatan seperti manusia dan akhirnya aku memutuskan mengambil objek lain.

Sekarang aku berada di Tokyo, aku dan keluargaku mengunjungi kerabat yang berada di Tokyo. Aku agak senang karena pada liburan musim dingin begini aku bisa beristirahat dari latihan Amefuto yang dilakukan juga saat liburan. Awalnya aku agak ragu memberi tahu kalau aku tidak akan ikut latihan beberapa hari pada Yamato, tapi dengan tersenyum dia berkata "Tentu saja Karin, itu kan hakmu, kau juga perlu istirahat bukan?" aku sungguh bersyukur Yamato tidak marah.

Aku mendesah karena mengingat-ingat saat aku mengalami masa-masa ajalku hampir datang. Aku sudah bertemu banyak cowok berbadan besar di lapangan yang kuanggap neraka dan para cowok itu kuanggap malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Dulu aku berpikir negative kalau anggota Amefuto Teikoku merekrutku jadi seorang QB karena aku ini cewek sehingga tim lain tidak tega untuk membunuhku. Tapi pikiraku salah, mereka tetap saja berusaha membunuhku walau aku ini perempuan. Mereka bilang aku mempunyai bakat, bakat melempar bola? Rasanya aku melemparnya biasa-biasa saja. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Memang begitulah watakku. Aku jadi mengingat saat aku SD aku disuruh mengambil lemabaran soal ulangan dengan nekad di ruang guru dan dengan prihatin malah aku yang terkena batunya.

Tapi sekarang aku tidak terlalu terkena batunya. Di klub Amefuto aku jadi punya banyak kehidupan baru yang tidak kuduga-duga. Seperti Taka, cowok yang merekrutku menjadi QB karena menangkap bola yang kulempar dan bilang aku mempunyai bakat, lalu Kak Achilles yang sepertinya sangat baik padaku walau aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, Kak Heracles yang sering membuatku terbunuh karena berpura-pura dengan suara perut keahliannya menjadi suarku dan menantang lawan, itu sangat membuatku malu. Dan tentu saja Yamato, yang sudah membuatku percaya akan aman di klub Amefuto ini.

Kalau jujur, Yamato berbeda dengan cowok lainnya.. Dia sangat baik padaku, meyakinkanku untuk masuk klub Amefuto degan senyumnya yang mengatakan "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tapi aku tidak terlalu mementingkan hal itu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan masalah cinta dan cowok, karena aku punya pengalaman buruk soal cinta. Bukannya aku patah hati atau apa, tapi saat SMP semua teman cewekku selalu membicarakan cowok-cowok yang ditaksirnya dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal cowok. Pada akhirnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah akrab dengan cewek sekalipun karena tak tahu apa topik pembicaraan mereka.

Aku meminum coklat panas dari botol kaleng untuk memperhangat diriku dan mulai berusaha menggambar patung yang berada di tengah taman.

Sepertinya bakat menggambarku agak menurun, setelah sekian lama aku tidak menggambar gara-gara kebanyakan latihan, akhirnya aku menyerah dan menyender di bangku taman saja.

Aku mulai mengantuk, lalu aku pun bangkit dan bersiap untuk pulang saja. Saat aku menuruni tangga, aku tertabrak seseorang, itu membuat buku sketsa dan alat-alat gambarku jatuh. Aku sangat malu karena hal itu aku segera membereskan alat-alatku dan minta maaf pada orang yang kutabrak.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku!" kataku pada orang yang kutabrak.

"Kau jalan pakai mata sialanmu atau pantat sialanmu hah?" protes orang yang kutabrak itu. Suaranya terdengar familiar di telingaku, caranya mengucapkan sialan rasanya pernah kudengar, dari badanya tercium bau mint. Aku menatap orang itu dan ternyata..

"Hi.. Hiruma.. san.." kataku gugup begitu melihat orang yang sudah kutabrak.

"Hah! Kamu Quarterback cewek sialan dari Teikoku? Ngapain kamu di Tokyo?" tanyanya dengan perkataan kasar khasnya.

"Itu.. Aku sedang mengunjungi kerabatku di Tokyo," jawabku gugup.

"Oh, ya sudah sana pergi!" katanya begitu dingin dan langsung berlalu saja.

Aku menghela nafas lega, kukira dia akan membunuhku. Aku memingat saat Christmas Bowl tahun lalu. Saat Teikoku melawan Deimon. Awalnya Deimon sudah berada di ujung tanduk mereka, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyerah, malahan mereka yang akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meraih piala Christmas Bowl, solah-olah seperti piala dunia FIFA World Cup yang sekarang sedang digila-gilakan, aku memang tidak tertarik pada olahraga sebelum para cowok besar memaksaku ke lapangan ajal.

Yang paling kukagumi adalah kaptennya, yang baru saja tadi lewat. Hiruma Youchi. Dia sama sekali tidak menyerah saat mereka sudah kalah, tapi mereka terus berjuang walau dia kebanyakan menggertak.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalah atau menag menurutku, karena dari dulu aku tidka terlalu peduli juga, tapi aku hanya merasa menikmati permainan Amefuto karena menang dan kalah pasti akan terjadi disalah satu pihak.

Aku pun berjalan melewati jalanan kota Tokyo yang ramai. Aku memang jarang ke Tokyo, hanya beberapa kali dan aku tidak pernah berjalan sendirian seperti ini. Aku memperhatikan menara Tokyo yang hampir sama dengan menara Eifel, tapi tidak usah jauh-jauh, dengan menara langit di Osaka saja sudah lumayan mirip.

Aku berjalan di kota Tokyo dengan perasaan tidak nyaman, solah-olah ada yang membututiku. Ternyata saat aku berbalik aku melihat sosok pria berbadan besar. Dia menggunakan kacamata, kulitnya agak gelap dan daya tariknya adalah rambutnya yang kelihatannya seperti kawat. Agon Kongo, si genius 100 tahun sekali.

Dia melihat sosokku dengan senyuman, yang menurutku itu agak menganggu. Senyumannya itu agak yah… kayak cewek, tapi aku tidak akan pernah berani mengatakan _"Senyumanmu seperti banci."_

"Hei.." katanya dengan tersenyum padaku, "Kau QB cewek yang di Teikoku itu kan?"

Aku mengangguk kecil, "I.. Iya.. Ka.. Kau Agon Kongo ya? Yang dari Shinryuji?"

"Iya, tepat sekali sayang -" entah sejak kapan namaku berubah jadi _sayang_.

Tiba-tiba dia merangkulku, yang sontak membuatku kaget. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantah, karena memang sudah begitu watakku.

"Sudahlah sayang, kalau kau memang sendirian, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja? Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menemanimu keliling Tokyo," katanya padaku.

Aku sama sekali memang tidak keberatan,tapi mengapa dia merankulku seperti memaksa? Dia itumenawarkan atau memaksa? Tapi aku tidak bisa memprotes.

"Kekeke," tiba-tiba ada suara tawa yang serak, biasanya suara orang tertawa itu "Hahaha", tapi kalau dipikir-pikir orang bisa tertawa tanpa suara, seperti saat aku melihat anggota tim tertawa ngakak tidak mengeluarkan suara hanya saja mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Hei Rambut Gimbal Sialan, mau kau kemanakan cewek itu? Mau dibawa ke hotel?" tanya suara yang tertawa "Kekeke" itu. Ternyata Youichi Hiruma, pantas suaranya aku kenal.

"Hah? Apa urusanmu sampah!" Agon Kongo mulai memasang wajah tatapan muak pada Hiruma, seakan dia itu tumpukan sampah busuk.

"Tidak apa-apa Gimbal Sialan, yah.. aku hanya melihat kau bersama cewek lain, bagaimana dengan cewek-cewek yang baru kau _hamili _, mau aku member tahu mereka kau sudah punya calon istri baru?" kata Hiruma dengan senyum setannya.

Aku sama sekali tidak suka pembicaraan mereka, menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Sialan, Sampah.. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar hebat dan tak terkalahkan, walau diakui mereka memang kelihatan –bukan, karena kenyataannya begitu.

"Cih, beritahu saja mereka!" kata Agon Kongo sinis, dia seperti Om-om yang sudah menghamili istri orang lain dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Aku sampai sempat berpikir dia adalah pelaku kriminal pemerkosa wanita dan lalu memutilasi mereka. Aku jadi merinding sendiri, aku pun melepas rangkulan Agon.

"Kekeke, tapi sayangnya Quarterback cewek sialan ini ada urusan denganku Gimbal Sialan, kita sedang mengadakan rapat soal Deimon dan Teikoku," Hiruma langsung meranrik pergelanganku yang membuatku kaget. Aku kaget karena yang dia katakan dan yang dia lakukan.

"Ck," Agon Kongo hanya berdecak, dia akhirnya pergi dan mengatakan, "Kau akan makan nanti Sampah!"

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Hiruma mengatakan hal itu. Sekarang aku berjalan disampingnya, sunyi, dia sama sekali tidak bicara padaku dan aku pun bukan tipe anak yang bisa bercakap-cakap dengan baik seperti Yamato misalnya.

"Ng.. tadi kenapa –" kataku pada akhirnya dan belum selesai aku bicara dia sudah menjawab.

"Karena kau mau jadi korban wanita yang _dihamili_ si Gimbal itu?" jawabnya dan entah bagaimana dia menjawab padahal aku bertanya saja belum.

"Di… _Dihamili_, maksudnya _dihamili_… Eh.. dia kan masih murid SMU?" tanyaku agak gugup, biasanya aku memang selalu gugup saat bicara pada orang lain, tapi berbicara dengannya membuatku lebih gugup lagi.

"Kekeke," tawanya, "Kau pikir kata _dihamili_ benar-benar si Gimbal itu menghamili cewek-cewek sialan yang mau sama dia? Itu hanya perumpaman cewek _pandai_!" dia mengucapkan kata _pandai _dengan maksud antonimnya, aku sudah bisa menebak itu.

"Be.. begitu ya maaf.." gumamku merasa agak malu.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Seharusnya kau bererimakasih!"

"Untuk –apa?"

"Karena aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu dari si Gimbal sialan pemakan para wanita, tidak seperti biasanya aku sebaik itu kekeke!" katanya dengan tawa yang berlebihan.

"Itu.. Iya.. Te.. Terimakasih," kataku pada akhirnya gugup.

Sebenarnya ini kali pertama aku bicara berdua saja dengan cowok, aku memang sering bersama cowok-cowok yang berusaha membunuhku tapi ini berbeda, kita hanya berdua, dan berjalan.. Ya ampun!

Lalu kita pun terdiam sunyi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu topik apa yang harus kukatakan. Tapi pada akhirnya Hiruma menghilangkan kesunyian.

"Bagaimana menjadi Quarterback di Teikoku sialan itu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuatku kaget dia menanyakan soal itu.

"Ng, ya.. lumayan menakutkan awalnya, tapi setelah dipercayai oleh semua rekan tim aku jadi bisa terbiasa," jawabku gugup.

"Oh.." komentarnya singkat, hanya dengan kata "Oh" selalu bisa mengimpulkan semuanya yang sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka kata itu disaat-saat begini.

"Kekeke ngomong-ngomong, buku yang dari tadi kau bawa itu –" tiba-tiba dia mengambil bukuku " –Tidak keberatankan aku melihat isinya?"

Aku tergagap, dia mengambilnya begitu cepat sampai aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku ingin sekali mengambilnya lagi tapi setelah tahu lawanku adalah siapa… Rasanya belum apa-apa aku sudah tidak berdaya.

"Kekekekeke! Gambar apa ini? Pohon Pinus? Lebih mirip Pohon Toge!" Aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran itu seperti pohon toge tapi malah kelihatan lebih seperti manusia kurus ceking yang mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"Em ya –" aku sangat malu, kuakui saja.

"Yah tapi gambar sialanmu lumayan juga, lebih buruk gambar si Manager sialan itu," katanya sambil masih dengan seringai lebar khasnya. Aku agak malu gambarku dibilang lumayan… Dari setan –orang seperti dia.

Lalu dari kejuahan aku melihat ada seorang cewek yang melambai kearah Hiruma –dan juga padaku sih tepatnya. Dia mempunyai rambut coklat pendek, matanya berwarna biru seperti bule, dia jelas-jelas blasteran. Dia sangat cantik dan wajahnya terlihat familiar juga. Itu Mamori Anezaki, manager Deimon Devilbats.

Mamori berlari mendekatiku dan Hiruma, awalnya dia tersenyum tapi senyumnya agak meleleh begitu melihatku, sepertinya kaget tapi dia langsung tersenyum lagi –dengan sangat cantiknya, seperti bidadari.

"Hai Karin-chan, kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dengan ramah.

"Ng, keluargaku sedang mengunjungi kerabat di Tokyo," jawabku, Ya Tuhan.. Dia cantik sekali kalau dilihat dari dekat.

"Kekeke, kenapa Manager sialan? Mau minjem duit buat beli cream puff?" kata Hiruma sangat kasar diiringi dengan suara tertawa "Kekeke"-nya.

"Bukan! Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku sialan? Belajarlah sopan santun sedikit!" protes Mamori, kalau dilihat-lihat mereka lumayan cocok juga –tidak, malah sangat cocok. Rasanya aku seperti kutu pengganggu.

"Su.. Sudah ya Mamori-san, Hiruma-san, aku mau pulang dulu," kataku pada mereka berdua.

"Tunggu sebentar QB cewek sialan!" teriak Hiruma padaku yang membuat jantungku terasa mau copot.

"Ad.. Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil gemetaran, aku takut aku akan dilemparkan ke neraka –perumpamaannya, seperti kata _dihamili_ tadi.

"Kau pikir pembicaraan saat aku menolongmu dari si Gimbal itu adalah bohong belaka? Bah! Aku benar-benar ingin bicara denganmu QB cewek sialan! Tentu saja tentang Teikoku.." dia menyeringai lebar, semua gigi taringnya (semua berarti memang semua giginya taring) kelihatan seperti anjing pemakan manusia. Aku merasa bulu kudukku berdiri semua. Maksudnya.. berbicara dengannya tentang Teikoku.. Oh Ya Ampun…

"Tu.. Tunggu Hiruma apa yang mau kau lakukan –" tanya Mamori dan mulai menyusul Hiruma yang berjalan bersamaku untuk membicarakan tentang Teikoku.

"Maaf Manager sialan, ini hanya masalah soal sesama Quarterback, jadi kami hanya ingin bicara berdua!" kata Hiruma begitu saja meninggalkan Mamori dengan wajah yang tampak kecewa, sangat kecewa dan agak sedih… Aku tidak mengerti artinya apa.

Pada akhirnya aku dan Hiruma berdua saja. Dia mulai menanyakan hal yang sangat tidak bisa kujawab.

"Kekeke.. Untuk balas budimu padaku karena sudah menolongmu dari si Gimbal sialan, beri tahu aku rahasia Teikoku!" Aku perpikir lebih baik aku _dihamili_ saja dengan Agon dari pada harus menjawab pertanyaan ini, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir dan setelah dipikir, keduanya sama sekali bukalah hal yang baik dan sangat buruk karena mereka berdua adalah setan.

"I.. itu, aku aku.. nggak bisa beri tahu dan aku nggak begit tahu –" kataku terbata-bata.

"Tidak harus rahasai senjata tim Amefuto.. misalnya, rahasia privasi?" dia mulai mengeluarkan bullpen dan buku hitam yang bertulisakan _Akuma Techou_, aku yakin itu adalah buku yang paling ingin dirobek diseluruh dunia selain buku matematika.

"Kalau soal itu.. aku lebih tidak tahu lagi.. Ma, maafkan aku Hiruma-san!" kataku berminta maaf dan mulai mencoba kabur.

Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir dua kali, maksudnya Hiruma Youichi adalah mimpi buruk bagi semua orang. Dia lawan yang tangguh saat Christmas Bowl, tapi dia lebih tangguh diluar itu. Sungguh! Aku pun segera berlari melewatinya, semoga dia tidak berusaha mengejarku, tapi aku salah, dia mengejarku. Huhuhu..

Tapi saat aku melewati tempat penyebrangan, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari lampu hijau untuk menyebrang sudah mati dan lampu hijau untuk para pengendara sudah menyala.

Aku terdiam, aku berusaha tidak sok dramatis seperti acara telenovela yang langsung berteriak saat mobil masih berjarak 5 meter, toh aku tidak terlalu jauh dari trotoar tapi apa daya.

Ada motor pizza delivery yang sedang terburu-buru datang kearahku.

Walau ditabrak motor tidak akan setragis ditabrak mobil pemadam kebakaran tapi masih bisa membuatku terluka lumayan, kayak kaki patah tulang.

Tapi aku ingat berita beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang mati karena ditabrak segerumbul motor Harley Davidson. Mungkin kalau aku mati, agak memalukan mati karena tetarbrak motor pizza delivery.

Tapi aku merasa ada lengaku ditarik, aku tertarik ke trotoar, jatuh begitu saja di badan seseorang dan bertepatan saat motor pizza delivery itu hampir menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawaku mengerem lalu membuat sedikit keributan.

Aku menengok siapa yang sudah menolongku, Hiruma. Dia menolongku? Sulit dipercaya tapi harus dipercaya.

Mukaku terasa merah, aku rasanya ingin menangis sedikit. Tapi Hiruma memegang pundakku dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Harusnya kau lebih hati-hati Koizumi Karin! Badanmu itu berat!" mungkin mukaku sudha merah padam, aku bisa mencium bau nafas mintnya dan yang paling buruk, dia menyebutkan namaku tidak seperti biasa memanggilku dengan sebutan sialannya.

Semua orang mengerubungiku dan Hiruma, mereka menanyakan kami baik-baik saja, perlu dipanggilkan ambulans, dll. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan sedikit menangis, member tahu kalau aku tidak apa-apa.

"Nah QB cewek sialan.." kata Hiruma kepadaku.

"I.. Iya?" aku merespon dengan sangat gugup, aku masih malu soal tadi, soal aku hampir mati bodoh karena motor pizza delivery dan saat Hiruma menolongku.

"Dengan begini.." katanya dengan seringai lebar, "Hutangmmu soal balas budi menjadi dua kali lipat!"

Ya Tuhan.. Dimana pun aku berada, selalu saja banyak hal yang tidak bisa kutolak, sekali kutolak mungkin akan berakhir lagi seperti tertabrak motor pizza.

E N D

Bagaimana? Hehehe.. Aneh nggak? Crack pair nih HiruKarin *plak*

Udah lama aku nggak bikin fic baru jadinya maaf kalau aneh..

Ini juga pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita yang pake POV gitulah, jadinya agak aneh ya? Atau sudah lumayan? *jauh dari lumayan tauk!*

Akhir kata…

Review plese :)?


End file.
